H.264, also referred to as MPEG-4 (Motion Picture Expert Group) AVC (Advanced Video Coding), is the state of the art video coding standard. It is a hybrid codec that is based on eliminating redundancy between frames, denoted so-called inter coding, and within frames, denoted so called intra coding. The output of the coding process is VCL (Video Coding Layer) data, which is further encapsulated into NAL (Network Abstraction Layer) units prior transmission or storage.
In H.264/MPEG-4 AVC a picture of a video stream is composed of macroblocks with a fixed size of 16×16 pixels and the coding of the picture proceeds macroblock by macroblock. Each picture of the video stream is divided into one or more slices. A slice is an independently decodable piece of the picture. This means that if one slice of a picture is lost, the other slices of the picture are still decodable. In addition, slices can be used for parallel coding and decoding since they are independent from other slices in the picture. In H.264/MPEG-4 AVC a slice boundary must occur between the border of two adjacent, according to the coding order, macroblocks.
HEVC (High Efficiency Video Coding) is a successor to H.264/MPEG-4 AVC. HEVC aims to substantially improve coding efficiency compared to H.264/MPEG-4 AVC, i.e. reduce the bitrate requirements while keeping the picture quality. HEVC is targeted at next-generation HDTV (High Definition Television) displays and content capture systems which feature progressive scanned frame rates and display resolutions from QVGA (Quarter Video Graphics Array) (320×240) up to 1080p and Ultra HDTV (7680×4320), as well as improved picture quality.
HEVC enables usage of so-called largest coding units (LCUs) that are blocks of pixels having a size that is larger than the macroblocks of H.264/MPEG-4 AVC to provide improved coding efficiency. In order to handle both large homogenous areas and small detailed areas in the same picture a hierarchical coding has been proposed for HEVC. The LCUs in a picture are scanned in a predefined order and each such LCU may be split into smaller coding units (CUs), which in turn may be split hierarchically in a quadtree fashion down to a smallest coding unit (SCU). A picture may, thus, be encoded as a mixture of coding units with different sizes ranging from the LCUs down to the SCUs.
In correspondence to H.264/MPEG-4 AVC a picture of a video stream can be divided into one or more slices in HEVC. The slice boundary is in HEVC aligned with the border of two adjacent, according to a predefined order, LCUs.
Both the H.264/MPEG-4 AVC and HEVC standards require the determination and usage of addresses in order to identify the first macroblock or coding unit of a slice and thereby the start of the slice in the picture or video frame. Such addresses, although necessary at the decoder, add overhead to the coded picture data. Furthermore, with the introduction of hierarchical splitting of the LCU in HEVC new challenges in connection with coding and decoding of pictures or video frames arise. There is therefore a need for an efficient coding and decoding that can handle the addresses of slice starts in an efficient and flexible manner.